


Inky Release

by TrashMomma



Category: Gravity Falls, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Weirdmageddon, Anxiety, Hurt Dipper Pines, I for once do not know what to tag, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Self-Harm, Teenage Dipper Pines, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMomma/pseuds/TrashMomma
Summary: There was always a way out of a problem, but this one just keeps coming back. Now everyone knows, and the way out isn't easy.Basically a one-shot of the aftermath that weirdmageddon caused in which Dipper has PTSD.





	Inky Release

The day started out normal, great, even. Everything was fun and I was fairly happy. At least for my standards. As far as I was concerned as long as I wasn't relapsing off in some McDonald's bathroom then it was an amazing day. This should've been my first clue. Every time I'm finally happy then something goes wrong. I guess I was just so relieved I forgot about it. Which I should never do. 

Let me explain. Ever since weirdmageddon I've been having nightmares, but it's not as bad as it was. I used to be cutting and having panic attacks left and right. Thankfully I have always been good at hiding things, the nightmares? Just stuff a rag in your mouth each night so you're screaming doesn't wake anyone up. The cutting? Thighs, easier to hide. The panic attacks? Just say you need to 'use the restroom' and then go hyperventilate in one of the bathroom stalls. Easy.

Until now. Now, I'm on the sidewalk while my lungs are trying to kill me.

I think of my panic attacks as a sugar rush. The high is good and your feeling all happy, then the crash comes and you crash harder than you would before. And let me just say. I crashed. 

Before we were walking with a few friends. Wendy, Robbie, Thomas, Mabel and some Russian exchange student named Yurio. We were on our way to get some ice cream and then hang out in the graveyard. I was laughing and joking around with them (Much to their surprise since I was for once not moping around or half heartedly laughing.)

And here’s the crash..

We were walking down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the group of teens that was currently walking next to us. We were about to go to a new pizza shop when one of the teens roughly grabbed my forearm and pulled me aside. My eyes went wide as I looked up at the teens. They were smirking sinisterly and one of them was sliding their hands down my side, “Hey, you selling?” One says and the others laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

Feeling the familiar knot in my stomach I gulped, already knowing what was about to happen. I had to get out of here before everything hits the fan. I slowly backed up hoping they would be too busy laughing to notice, but of course, one of the bigger guys behind me locks his arms around mine. Effectively trapping me from leaving and from fighting back. As they walk towards me I get a glimpse of Mabel and everyone walking into the pizza place, not noticing my absence.

I wiggle desperately trying to get out of their grasp until the on holding me in place digs his fingers into my wrists, I feel several cuts reopen and start to bleed, but my sleeves make it to where they aren't able to notice. More and more cuts are being reopened and I feel bile rise in my throat as I wonder what they’re going to do. Before I can ask there's a hand teasingly covering my eyes as I feel myself being dragged, as I’m about to scream there's a loud thump and the sound of skin hitting skin.   
I feel my throat closing up, and my stomach churning uncomfortably. Gasping for air I sink to ground, not even noticing the fact that I’m now free and there's no hand covering my eyes. Black dots could my vision and It’s as if the hand is still there.Tears are now streaming down my face and I’m not even sure if I’m breathing or not.

I distantly hear mabel exclaim, “He’s bleeding! Check his arms what if they stabbed him! Ohmygoddoweneedtocall911-” My sleeves are rolled up now, and honestly. I’m too out of it to care. The last thing I see is everyone's horror and shock-filled faces. Robbie closes his eyes and after a moment he opens them back up and quietly pulls my sleeves back down. I hear Mabel sobbing and Yurio swearing softly in russian under his breath. I look up when I feel a cold hand brush my bangs back and pet the cowlick there. Seeing wendy shakily smile at me through her watery eyes. 

More spots cloud my vision until they swarm and everything fades. Voices sound as if their underwater and I feel a buzz begin to ring in the back of my skull.

I welcome the dark inky release with bloody open arms.


End file.
